Wish Upon a Star
by Clutterbilly67
Summary: Castiel's been human for a few months now and traveling with Dean and Sam. Dean's been acting a bit odd lately. Can Castiel figure out why and win Dean's heart at the same time? Yaoi Dean/Castiel. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone *waves* this is my first one-shot and my first Dean/Cas. I'm very excited for both. I really enjoyed writing this story and I hope you like it. Rated M just to be safe.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural

This will be boyxboy if you don't like don't read.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you XD

* * *

Castiel leaned against the door, head falling back and hitting it. Moans and grunts filtered through the wood reaching his ears, making his stomach clench. He pushed off from the door and walked into the parking lot. Dean kicked him out of the room to have 'relations' with a woman he found at a bar down the road from their motel.

Castiel didn't really used to care what Dean did or didn't do with women when he was an Angel, but now that he's human it's really making him feel…strange. His stomach knotted up in a funny way and his heart beat fast with a weird ache he couldn't place.

He became human a few months ago losing anything and everything that had to do with his life in heaven.

The moment he became mortal he stayed with the Winchester brothers. He's been traveling with them, going on all their cases. Although it was quite a shock to see how much weaker he was against demons and everything they went up against. Castiel started to rely on Dean and Sam greatly, especially Dean. Dean saved him many times bordering on the line of over protective when it came to Castiel. The case they just did brought them to Albuquerque, New Mexico where they battled a werewolf that was attacking people and trying to turn them. Castiel had been about to shoot the werewolf when Dean stepped in front of him and took the shot before the werewolf could get closer to Castiel. It seemed like every time Castiel got close to danger Dean needed to release his stress and tension which always led them to a bar and a different woman. Castiel couldn't figure out why Dean felt the need to protect him. He was doing all right on his own. Sure he was no longer an Angel, but that didn't make him powerless. He knows how to fight and has an extensive knowledge about some of the things that they are facing. Castiel scrubbed his face with his hands. Dean was confusing him even more than humans normally did.

He really appreciated Dean's help. Dean helped him through all the motions of becoming human. Some of the time he was extremely embarrassed with Castiel's questions and answers, he did it anyway. Castiel didn't start to notice he had a strong bond with Dean until a few weeks ago when Dean started bringing a woman back with him whenever they went to a Diner or a bar. Even more so than after a case. Sam didn't find it out of character so Castiel shrugged it off. But women became more frequent causing him to have weird feelings toward Dean. He wanted to pull Dean away from the women that ran their hands all over his body, causing Castiel to want to keep Dean by his side, not allowing any one near him. He didn't understand what it meant. He desperately wanted to ask Dean, but he was currently busy at the moment.

Castiel let out a long breath or a sigh as he now knew it to be. _I guess I'll be sleeping in Sam's bed tonight._ The younger Winchester brother didn't seem to mind when he switched to his bed and there was no way he was going to sleep in the same bed as Dean. Not after his activity of the night. The first time Dean brought a woman back to their motel Castiel instantly went to Sam's bed earning him a raised eyebrow from Dean, nothing more. When it happened again Dean asked him why he moving and Castiel just shook his head and went to sleep.

He couldn't stand the idea of sleeping in the same bed that Dean shared with another body. The only body he wanted to share such a close space with was Dean. That thought startled Castiel to the present. He found himself leaning against Dean's car, arms crossed over his chest. The cool night wind was picking up making his skin feel peculiar, it tingled and got bumpy, he assumed this is what they called goose bumps. He heard Sam use that phrase when the hunted down a ghost a month ago. He pulled his trench coat closer to his body, trying unsuccessfully to retain what little body heat he had left.

He stayed next to the car not wanting to hear anymore snippets from Dean's rendezvous. "Hey Cas what are you doing out here?" Sam asked beside Castiel. Soft strands of brown hair blowing in his eyes.

"Waiting for Dean to finish with his business." Castiel's normal guttural voice held an edge that wasn't usually there. He gestured to the closed motel door.

Sam's face lit up with understanding and he sighed taking a seat next Castiel. "He's been acting really weird lately." Sam dropped out of nowhere. Castiel thought that this was normal behavior for the older Winchester.

"You mean Dean?" Castiel fixed Sam with a stare, his face showing nothing but a hint of curiosity, but on the inside he wanted to know. He had to know what was going on with Dean. He would also like to know what was happening with himself. All these new feelings and emotions were very hard to understand.

"Yes. He's never been with this many women in such a short period of time." Sam blew out a puff of air when the motel door finally opened to reveal a woman with disheveled hair and clothes. Dean appeared at the door with nothing on but a pair of jeans, hanging low on his hips, show casing his well defined body. Castiel had a hard time looking away from the display in front of him. His stomach clenched at the sight of Dean and his body responded in a most frightening way. His face heated up, his heart rate increased and his body was betraying him to something he could only describe as lust at the half clad man. He couldn't lust after someone. Of all people it could not be Dean. Dean was the person that kept him grounded when he was struggling with his new found humanity and here he wanted something that could and would never happen. Lust was the only word he could put to the feelings he was having at the moment. He's seen the look enough times on Dean's face and how his body reacts to a woman he finds attractive. Castiel did the only thing he could think of. He pushed down the emotions and pulled on his mask that worked so well when he was an Angel and it would work now. It had to.

Dean and the woman exchanged some words before she pressed her body against his and made a show of kissing him. Dean indulged her before pushing her away much to Castiel's relief. He really didn't think there was any possible way he could handle another display.

"Hey Cas, Sammy don't sit on my car." Dean called from the door before walking back inside.

"Guess we're finally allowed inside." Sam moved from the car and Castiel followed close behind not wanting to go into the room where Dean had just had an intimate encounter with a woman.

He moved his mask further in place. He shouldn't care what either of the brother's did as long as they were safe that's all that mattered, but maybe next time he should ask for his own room. Not like he had any money though. One down side to not having any knowledge of Earth he couldn't possibly get a normal job. He barely scraped by some days as it was.

"Cas you coming." Dean poked his head out the door. He regarded Castiel with an open expression of worry. Castiel couldn't fathom why he was worried, but he nodded for Dean's sake.

"I'm fine. I was just admiring the stars." He looked up to prove his point. The stars in Albuquerque weren't the brightest he's ever seen, but it's been a while since he's been able to see some of them so clearly. The stars twinkled and winked above his head. He wanted to be able to make a wish on one of them like he'd seen on some of the television shows he's seen since staying with Sam and Dean. Even if it was childish he wanted to wish to be able to stay with Dean. He's the reason he became human. To stay with Dean. And to protect him. He wanted to be with Dean every minute of the day to make sure he was protected and safe. That plan didn't seem to go as well as he'd planned. In envisioning staying with Dean he still had his powers, but now Dean did nothing but protect him. Their roles reversed somewhere along the way.

"Cas," Dean said, voice insistent that he hurry. Dean's brow furrowed when Castiel looked at him, bright blue eyes not revealing the turmoil of his thoughts.

"Coming." Castiel pushed past Dean and went into their shared room. Without any prompting he stripped down to his boxers and went under the covers of Sam's bed. He heard rustling somewhere in the back and then soft snoring coming from Dean's bed, lulling him into a sound sleep.

Castiel shifted in his sleep seeking out the reassuring warmth that was always there when he needed it. He reached and reached not finding anything on the bed with him when he shot up from the bed remembering he was in Sam's designated bed. Relief flooded his system that the younger brother wasn't there. He didn't want to have to explain himself to him or Dean about what he was doing. Sam was nowhere to been seen in the small room and Dean was sleeping soundly in the bed next to him. The clock reflected two in the morning. Castiel ran a hand through his hair then fell back on the bed. Being human was very stressful. He truly didn't know how they went through so many emotions in one day. At least when he was an Angel he could detach himself from emotion and when he wasn't detached they were never this strong. Everything from sensation, feeling, emotion, seeing was much more vibrant in a certain aspect that it never was in Heaven.

Castiel looked around the room again wondering where Sam went when Dean whispered something in his sleep. Castiel threw the covers off and walked the short distance to Dean's bed, trying to hear what he was saying. Castiel bent down to hear what Dean kept repeating over and over. "Cas," Dean moaned. Castiel nearly fell over. His face flushed and he suddenly became more aware of Dean. His breathy moans and alluring body heat that called Castiel to him like a beacon guiding him to Dean's side. He'd never heard his name uttered in such a fashion. It went straight to his head, heart, and a certain part of himself he'd never really been that aware of until now.

"Cas," Dean uttered again, almost begging Castiel to come closer. Not wanting to disappoint Dean even in his dreams. Castiel climbed into bed and spooned Dean. Like seen on television. And it didn't feel as uncomfortable as he thought it would. Castiel carefully molded his body to Dean's, not wanting to wake the sleeping hunter. Dean's breathy moans ceased when Castiel pulled him firmly against his chest. He missed the sound of his name on Dean's lips, but decided having Dean this close to him was much better. This is what he's been wanting for so long. To have Dean so close to him that there's no space left for anything. Castiel silently decided that he wasn't going to let another woman take this space from him. He was going to show Dean how he felt one way or another. With that thought Castiel fell asleep barely aware of the fact that Sam came back into the room.

Castiel woke with someone moving from his firm grasp. "Cas, can you let go? I've got to take a piss." Castiel reluctantly let go of Dean, he heard chuckling from the bed across from him. He opened his eyes, taking in the bleary image of Sam.

"I see you're finally making your move." Sam's elbows were on his knees and he was leaning forward chin on his hands.

Castiel's muddled thoughts didn't comprehend what Sam was getting at. What move was he making? "I'm sorry Sam. I don't follow what you mean. What move am I making?"

Sam cocked his head to the side. Eyes gauging Castiel, trying to see how much truth was in his statement would be Castiel's guess. "On my brother." Castiel was awake now. On his brother? _But I barely made the decision last night that I would pursue Dean in a romantic way. _How does Sam already know? Sam laughed at Castiel's obvious confusion. "I've suspected that you've liked my brother for some time. You can't travel together like we do without picking up on something like the developing. It also explains why Dean has been bringing more women back to the motel."

"What does that explain?" Castiel asked. Wanting the whole mattered cleared up for him. And was he really that obvious? He barely understood what was happening half the time when it came to humans.

"That Dean…" Sam was cut off midsentence when the object of their conversation emerged from the bathroom, hair tousled, and eyes heavily lidded from sleep. For some reason Castiel really liked Dean like that. Especially the way his eyes carried a certain something about them that sent Castiel's heart beating hard against his ribs. He flushed bright red when Dean caught him staring. Sam laughed and excused himself to take a shower.

"What's on the agenda for today?" Dean asked. He sat on the bed right next to Castiel. Castiel instantly sat up and put his feet on the floor. He felt vulnerable lying in the bed with Dean next to him. The blush that appeared on his cheeks disappeared with the question.

Castiel looked down at his lap, finding it suddenly very hard to look Dean in the eye. "I think we're staying one more day to stock up on supplies and then leave for California in the morning." Castiel raised his head while he was speaking, taking in Dean's sparkling green eyes. They were so captivating it was hard to look away when they were trained on you.

"Sweet. That means I can go grab another hottie from the bar down the road again."

"Huh?" Castiel wasn't usually at a loss for words. At the moment he was too dumbfounded to come up with something.

Sam came out of the bathroom in time to save Castiel from his momentary loss of words. "Dean why don't you and Cas go out for something to eat. I have to do some research before we leave tomorrow." Sam pointed at his computer, like he was proving his point.

"Are you sure you don't want to come, Sammy? The place next to the bar has some good eats." Dean raised his brow and smiled his most charming smile. At least Castiel found it charming. It showcased his handsome face and the smile lines at the corners of his eyes. He found them very appealing. Even if he wasn't the one always on the receiving end of Dean's smiles, Sam was and Castiel was always around them.

"Yeah, lots of research to do. Might as well take advantage of it while I can." Sam gave Dean a smile and tried shooing him out the door before Castiel was even dressed. He pulled on his normal white, pant, and black tie. He tied it loosely, not liking the idea of it being tight now.

Castiel followed Dean out of the room and walked beside him as they walked to the small restaurant that Dean wanted to go to. The sun shone bright on them, the dry heat making Castiel sweat a little. He unbuttoned his top button, trying to cool himself. He didn't really like the idea of going to another state that was hot. How did people stand this heat? From the corner of his eye, he caught Dean staring at him. He tried to keep his eyes on the sidewalk, but curiosity got the better of him. He wasn't sure if curiosity was an attribute to humans or not, but he wanted to know why Dean was staring at him.

"Is there something on my face?" Castiel felt his face, feeling nothing except for the day old stubble he had yet to shave.

Dean whipped his head around and shook his head. "I was just staring at something across the road. Thought I saw a rabbit."

"And you want this rabbit?"

"No…I…just. Oh, let it go Cas." Dean ran a hand through his hair, mussing it up even more. Dean narrowed his eyes at the sidewalk and walked stiffly next to Castiel when a few moments ago he was perfectly relaxed.

"Okay, this rabbit seems to be pretty important."

"It's not about the rabbit okay? Leave it alone. I thought I saw something I really liked."

Castiel nodded his head, very confused about the conversation. He wished Sam was there to clear things up for him. There was no way he was going to figure things out on his own with Dean being grumpy.

They arrived at the restaurant with Dean not speaking to Castiel. He walked behind Dean as they entered the restaurant; he was nearly slammed back by all the smells assaulting his nose. He shook his head to clear it. Sometimes things were still overwhelming.

Dean steadied him with a strong hand on the small of his back, the other hand holding his arm. "You all right Cas?"

Castiel's vision blurred for a moment. Dean's hands on him, sent electric jolts riding along his skin, his whole world narrowed to Dean and nobody else. This was a whole new feeling. His skin prickled with new goose bumps, his heart beat faster than it ever had. He was afraid that it was going to stop. His skin felt sensitive specifically to Dean's touch. As quickly as his world became just Dean and him it broadened to include every one much to his disappointment. Dean's hands moved from their place on his body, they were greatly missed. "I'm fine. Got a little dizzy."

"Be careful man." Immediately Dean put distance between him and Castiel. Castiel tilted his head to the side at the action, but didn't think much of it. Although he would have preferred if Dean was closer to him.

They sat down and ordered their food from the waitress, who was staring at Dean practically screaming with her body 'look at me.' Dean paid her no mind much to Castiel's relief.

"I can't wait to go back the bar again. They had some hot chicks," Dean said as soon as their food arrived. Castiel took a moment to let the smell waft around him to get used to it. Sometimes it was too much and he could barely stomach the food. He learned the hard way a few times when he rushed his eating. Everything was such a treat to his newly awakened taste buds that he stuffed his face, but now he took his time.

Castiel took a tentative bite of his eggs as his stomach turned at the mention of Dean picking up a woman. _No more! _"I don't want you to go to the bar tonight." Castiel voiced his thoughts hoping that it would go well.

Dean stopped eating, fork clattering on the plate. "Why not?" His brow furrowed as he stared at Castiel with deep green eyes marred with confusion and something else Castiel couldn't begin to identify.

"I want you to stay with me." Castiel was being blunt and straightforward with how he felt. He didn't think subtle would really work on Dean. And Castiel just wasn't subtle when it came to getting what he wanted.

"Cas?" Dean's voice lowered a little, sounding rougher than Castiel had heard in a while. It sent a strange excitement through his body.

"I heard you calling my name last night."

Dean's eyes widened and he swallowed thickly. "You heard that?" Castiel nodded his head, waiting for Dean to continue. "I was just dreaming about one of our cases and you were hurt." A deep crimson blush spread over Dean's features. Castiel liked the affect of it. "Don't read too much into it."

"Dean I liked the way you said my name last night. And I don't want you to pick up some random girl that you'll only have one night with. I want you to stay with me."

"Do you even know what that will mean?" Dean cleared his throat, hunching his shoulders and staring at his plate.

"Yes that means you'll be with me. We would be entering in a relationship beyond friendship. I find that I really like the idea. Of you only belonging to me and no one else." Dean's head shot up at Castiel's words.

"Cas, I can't…you don't understand human relationships and everything they entail."

"That's why I want you to teach me." Castiel reached out his hand to Dean's almost grasping the warm hand when Dean snatched his hand away.

Dean rose from his seat threw some money on the table. "I've got to go." He rushed out of the restaurant leaving behind a bewildered Castiel.

Castiel left the restaurant in pursuit of Dean as soon as he made it outside Dean was long gone. He looked around even checking the bar before going back to the hotel, defeated. Sam was at the computer working on something when Castiel walked in.

"Hey Cas how was breakfast?" Sam asked, he closed his computer and laid it on the table in front of him.

"Not good. Did Dean come back?" Castiel slumped on the bed, putting his head in his hands. A headache started to creep up on him when Dean ran away. This whole relationship stuff was much tougher than he thought.

"No. Why? What happened?"

"I told him I didn't want him to go to the club because I wanted him to stay with me. And that I wanted a relationship that was more than friendship. Oh, and I told him I heard him calling my name when he was asleep."

Sam slapped a hand against his head, surprising Castiel into looking up. "You two are so dense I swear it's not even funny. You really don't know why Dean has been bringing so many women back to the motel with him?" Should he know? He was at a total loss. Thankfully Sam elaborated for him. "Because he wants to be with you, but he doesn't think that you'd want a physical relationship so he uses the women as a sexual release. They are a substitute for who he really wants to be with." Castiel's eyes widened to the degree he thought they might pop out.

His stomach unclenched from the knot he didn't even know was there. "Dean wants to be with me too?"

"Yes. Now we just have to wait for him to come around."

"Will he?"

"Oh yes he's wanted you since you were an angel. But when you became human he took on the role of protector and didn't want to cross that line with you. Thinking that you were in no way ready for anything beyond what was already established between you."

Castiel shook his head in disbelief. This was so much information to take in. It was like when he first became human. "How do you know all this?"

"I notice things. It's hard not to notice when you're together twenty-four seven."

Castiel past the time with Sam learning more about computers. He found them very useful, but very perplexing. How something so small could contain such a vast assortment of knowledge made his head spin. He didn't think he'd ever understand how to use one, but he was glad that Sam had it for them to use.

"Come on it's time to go to the bar so you can pick up my brother."

"Me?" Castiel pointed to himself. How do you pick someone up? He got a mental image of physically picking up Dean, he shook his head. Sam didn't mean to literally pick him up.

"Yes you before someone else pick's him up."

Castiel and Sam walked to the bar down the road from their motel where they spotted Dean sitting at the bar talking to the bartender. He had a drink in one hand and spun on the stool to look around the bar. His eyes instantly landed on Castiel. Castiel held his gaze. He walked straight up to Dean, grabbed his hand, sending a small thrill through him, and dragged him outside. Dean didn't protest. Castiel was glad.

Castiel walked outside letting the wind cool him down. He was suddenly very hot. Dean in close proximity was not helping matters. He turned to Dean still holding his hand. "Dean I want to be with you. How hard is that to understand? I want to be connected to you emotionally, mentally, spiritually, and physically." The last word caught Dean off guard making him look at Castiel with raised eyebrows. "I have needs and wants too. I'm human now and I feel them very strongly especially when I'm with you. Now if you'll stop being childish this," Castiel waved his hand between them. "Can go somewhere."

Dean stayed quite through Castiel's speech. When he finished he waited for Dean to say something. Dean regarded him with a guarded expression before the corners of his eyes crinkled and he smiled a truly happy smile at Castiel. "Of course I want to be with you. You have no idea how bad I want to. But Cas you aren't ready for something like that."

"Dean Winchester, do not presume to know what I want. I want you and that's it." To prove his point, Castiel grabbed the front of Dean's shirt and captured his lips in a kiss that made Castiel's world spin. Dean was still for a moment before he sucked slowly on Castiel's bottom lip, begging for entrance, Castiel gladly granted it. Dean's tongue plunged in his mouth, making Castiel moan. Hands wandered every where and Dean's warmth soaked into Castiel's cool skin, practically burning him. They pulled away when the need for air became too great.

"Cas," Dean pressed his forehead to Castiel's, both panting. "Do you want to go back to the room? I think Sammy's going to be in the bar a little longer."

Castiel could only swallow and nod. His heart fluttered like his wings use to. He was about to take his relationship a step further with Dean and he couldn't be happier.

* * *

Yay! Here we are at the end. This story was so much fun to write. I love Castiel and Dean so much. I was really inspired to write it and I hope you enjoyed XD What did you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again everyone. I had a little bit more inspiration for this story and had to add a second chapter this time from Dean's POV. I had a wonderful time writing this chapter. This is the last chapter. I hope you enjoy.

**Warning: Sexual content**

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural

This will be boyxboy if you don't like don't read.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you XD

* * *

He franticly scanned over the battling forms looking for a glimpse of a trench coat or a glint of blue in the dim lighting of the house. Nothing. No sign of Castiel. Dean's heart throbbed in his chest, head pounding in time to his heart beat. He caught a glimpse of Sam stabbing a demon, the high pitch scream the demon released hurting his ears. He let a sense of relief wash over him knowing that Sam was all right.

This whole dumbass mission was supposed to be easy as pie. Little did they know they were walking into a freaking nest of demons. Luckily, they killed off most of the demons but there's still four mo-fo's left. Dean dodged a punch, lifting his gun he shot the demon, not bothering to stick around. He scrambled over up turned furniture to come face to face with a demon trying to stab Castiel. Castiel struggled with the demon whose vessel was a pretty young woman. Dean saw red, he charged the demon possessed woman, knocking her to the ground. Dean balled his hand into a fist before he could connect with the squirming demon, Sam stabbed her.

"Come on Dean we're done here." Sam panted as he helped Dean to his feet. Castiel stumbled over to him and Dean crushed his angel to his chest.

"What were you thinking?" Castiel asked, pushing away from Dean. His brow furrowed and his frown deepened. "I had everything under control. You could've gotten hurt charging her the way you did."

"Me? What about you?" Dean fired back, adrenaline still pumping from their recent battle. "I thought she was going to stab you. I did what came naturally."

Castiel narrowed his bright blue eyes at Dean, nostrils flaring. "First of all I can take care of myself." Castiel took a step closer to Dean. "Second of all that's exactly what always gets you in trouble. You don't think. I didn't become human to lose you." Castiel's eyes were wild. They got even bigger when he realized what he just said. Dean knew Castiel became human to be with him. In the two months that they had been together he learned that bit of information. It was like pulling teeth to get Castiel to admit it, but when he did Dean had never been happier. Now here he was fighting with the one he loved most in the world when they should be getting to the motel to take care of their wounds. Dean noted that Castiel was bleeding from small cuts on his face and small gashes all over his arms. He had no idea what his angel had been doing, but he wanted to take care of him to make sure that he was doing all right. Nothing else should matter at the moment. "I'll be in the car if you need me." Castiel's normally gravelly voice was roughened with exhaustion and other conflicting feelings that Dean couldn't begin to decipher. Castiel walked away, back ram rod straight. He carefully picked his way through the bodies without once looking back.

Sam snorted beside him, capturing his attention. "You're an idiot," Sam scoffed, following Castiel. Dean didn't miss Sam rolling his eyes at him.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?" Dean trailed behind his brother, trying to keep up with the long strides.

Sam stopped in his tracks, Dean nearly running into him. Sam turned and faced Dean, glaring down at him. "It means you don't know how much you hurt him when you treat him like that."

Dean started to feel his hackles rise. He was just trying to care of the people he loved and protect no matter what the cost. Even if it meant his own life in return for their safety. All he wanted was for Sam and Castiel to be safe. "Listen here Sammy I'm just trying to protect him."

"From what Dean? The world." Sam extended his arms, sweeping them in front of him to indicate the world around them.

"If I can." As soon as the words left his mouth, he knew it was the wrong answer. Castiel would be even angrier if he heard Dean say that. He pinched the bridge of his nose, continuing his way out of the horrible house. He stepped outside to be battered by the howling wind. "I didn't mean that." He turned to his brother. "I don't know Sammy. I want to keep him safe, but I can't especially when we are battling. I know Cas can take care of himself. He doesn't need to be an angel, he has his own skills that make him a Hunter in his own right." Dean rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, sneaking a peek at a scowling Castiel leaning against his car. He had his ankles crossed and arms crossed over his chest, frowning at the ground.

"I know you want to keep him safe, but Earth will never feel like home to him if you keep trying to shelter him. He needs to experience everything even if it means he gets hurt and unfortunately that's part of our job. We put our lives on the line every single day not knowing when the end might come. We continue to do our jobs because no one else can and Cas chose to be with you in order to protect you as well, but he knows he cannot get in the way of hunting because any of our lives can become forfeit at any time. We have to continue living day to day no matter what is thrown at us and Cas knows that. I see him restraining himself not go to your side. He knows that you need to be able to fight your own battles and that by him getting in the middle of it, it would make you feel inadequate." Sam's hardened eyes softened when he met Dean's gaze. "I know you love Cas. You have to let him try and live his life though."

Dean huffed, rubbing his arms, trying to get some feeling back into them while the wind whipping his clothes around him. "I can try," Dean grumbled, wanting to get the hell out of the horrible little house. Somehow they found themselves back in New Mexico, instead of Albuquerque they were in Santa Fe. Dean smiled at the memory of the night Castiel confessed his feelings for him. It was time to try and show Castiel that he was ready to take their relationship a step further. Through their travels and constant moving Dean and Castiel hadn't done anything pass kissing and heavy petting. Dean wanted so bad to be with his angel, but the thought he wasn't experienced enough made him stop. Sam's speech bathed everything in a whole new light. They didn't know when their last day would be, it could be tomorrow or twenty years from now. Now was the time to grab the bull by the horns so to speak. He couldn't let Castiel fight his own battle right now, they most certainly could share in something special, hopefully in the coming nights, now they all needed to sleep, plus they were all sharing one room. _I don't think Sam would appreciate me and Castiel having sex in the same room as him._ It all depended on Castiel though. Dean would take his cue from the former angel.

The ride back to motel was so quiet it made Dean think there was no one in his car. But the soft breathing from behind him and Sam's ever present tapping his finger against the window alerted him to the world around him. Dean let the small sounds wrap around him, comforted in the fact that they both were safe. They might be mad at him, but they were safe.

Dean pulled in front of their motel. Castiel woke with a soft gasp. Dean suppressed a smirk at the reaction. Castiel always amused him with his reactions to just about everything. Tonight was no exception. Sam got out of the car, raising his long arms over his head, stretching. Dean pulled back the seat and let Castiel out, who seemed more alert after his nap. Sam waved, going to the motel office. Dean ran off to him, confused by his actions.

"Hey Sammy what are you doing? I have the key right here."

"I know but I thought I'd get my own room this time. Just in case things start to get a little uncomfortable for me, at least I can be in a different room if you guys want to, you know." Sam waggled his eyebrows at Dean, who grinned.

"Nothing is going to happen tonight. I'm too tired. So if you want to get another room get one tomorrow. Tonight we all just clean our wounds then go to bed."

Sam nodded his head and walked back to their room with Dean. Dean pulled out the room key from his pocket, the gold number on the plastic nearly faded beyond recognition. He slipped the key in the lock, opened the door, and the musty air from the room hit him in the face. He stepped aside, allowing Castiel to move into the room first. Castiel turned on the lamp beside the bed on the small night stand, he slumped on the bed like he didn't have another bone in his body. Sam did the same thing. All of them were exhausted, muscles ached, cuts throbbed, and heads pounded from the beating they got tonight.

Quietly Dean grabbed the first-aid kit from the bathroom and began cleaning Castiel's wounds with no objection from the man in front of him. Castiel let him treat him. He didn't move one inch, bone tired from the fight with the demons and the fight with each other. Once he was done he handed the first-aid kit to Sam, refusing to be taken care of first before his brother. Castiel sat up slowly, removing his trench coat, shirt, tie, and pants as slowly as possible. Dean went to help, but held back, not wanting to upset the former angel any more than he already was. Dean followed Castiel's example by the time Sam was done they both were in their boxers and Castiel helped Dean clean up his wounds.

"You need to be more careful," Castiel whispered as he put disinfectant on Dean's arm.

"I know, you're right." Dean didn't put up a fight which seemed to surprise Castiel. He raised an eyebrow, not quite believing his ears.

"You better live up to that or I'm the one who's going to be kicking your ass."

Dean suppressed a chuckle. It seemed Castiel has been watching more action flicks on the crappy cable they get at their motels. At least it's not porn again. Dean didn't think he'd ever get over how embarrassing it was to explain to Castiel what the people in the porno were doing. Sam sat back, laughing his ass off while Dean rushed through his explanation red in the face. Thankfully it wasn't that again.

"I believe you will live up to that promise. I will try to be more careful, but if it involves you or Sam being endanger then to hell with it. There is no way either of you is going to be hurt while I'm around."

"Then you better know that the same can be said for us." Castiel glared at Dean, daring him to say anything against it.

"Fine." Dean crossed his arms over his chest while Castiel mended Sam's wounds.

This was going to be harder than he thought. Just the thought of leaving Castiel to a mission without keeping track of him was making him feel ill. His innards twisted up until they were nothing but knots in his stomach. Dean watched Castiel minister to Sam whispering to each other in low voices. They were cooking up something and Dean didn't think he wanted to know what it was. Castiel 's gravelly voice soothed his spent energies lulling him to sleep. He was so tired. This whole day was exhausting for the hunter. He drifted off while his angel continued talking to the younger hunter all the while wondering what it was they were discussing in such low tones.

Dean woke to the sound of soft breathing near his ear. He opened his eyes groggily, shielding the sun light from his eyes as he looked down to find tousled brown hair next to his chin. Castiel was sprawled across his chest, skin to skin which was always the best way to wake up in Dean's opinion. Dean heard shuffling, taking his gaze away from the sleeping angel. Sam was packing his bags and was doing it in a rush.

Immediately on high alert, Dean was about to hurry to get out of bed, wondering what new case they had to solve when Sam put up his hands, stopping Dean in mid motion, Castiel still asleep on his chest.

"What is it Sammy?" Dean kept his voice low, not wanting to rouse his sleeping companion unless he had to.

"Nothing, don't worry. I'm just headed for another room." Sam continued packing his stuff up and muttered, "Definitely not one next door." Dean didn't think that was meant for his ears, he raised his eyebrow in question but didn't voice his question. What did Sam mean by that?

"We're headed to Bobby's tomorrow so I thought we should just take the day to catch up on rest. We've been going none stop for the last two weeks. We all need a breather." Sam stared directly at Dean.

"What?" Dean asked, hackles rising without him knowing why.

"Nothing. Just relax today we're heading out early tomorrow. I need to get out of this hell hole. Why anyone would want to live here with nothing but the dirt and the wind is beyond me."

Dean looked at the window into the little world of New Mexico. A small smile curved his lips, green eyes dancing as he looked down at a sleeping angel. "I don't know there are some amazing things that happen here in this windy place."

Sam snorted catching on to Dean's train of thought. "Ah, but it hasn't treated us all so kindly." Sam smiled at Dean then left to go to his new room where ever that may be. "I'll come get you two for dinner until then I'll see you."

Dean fell back on his pillows when Sam closed the door. He didn't know what to do with a free day. It was rare when they had time to do nothing and he never knew what to do with such freedom. Castiel stirred in his arms, shifting, and Dean felt Castiel's morning erection pressing into his thigh. There was only a thin layer of fabric blocking Dean against the heat from Castiel's cock. Dean swallowed thickly, he always ignored Castiel's erections in the past, but with the thought they would take everything a step further Dean's resolve was dissolving right before his eyes. _Got to think unsexy things .So hard to with Cas' breath tickling my neck. _Dean shook his head, trying to get rid of his own erection which was tenting his boxers the longer he held Castiel.

"Dean," Castiel's voice was heavy with sleep.

"Yeah?" Dean swallowed.

"What time is it?" Castiel stretched more across Dean yawning his sleep away. Bright blue eyes peered at him through thick lashes. Castiel's eyes widened a little when he shifted more on Dean, his body almost covering Dean's.

Dean tried to suppress a groan as Castiel shifted over his erection. Heat flooded his body with the bit of sweet friction from the contact. "Um, it's around eight or something." Dean's brain was shutting off. This was the most sexual encounter he has ever had with Castiel and it was short circuiting his brain. No simple movement has ever made him want to come so quickly. No girl ever did that for him. Castiel was in a league of his own.

Castiel continued to stare at Dean, not believing what he was feeling at least in Dean's opinion. He had always done a good a job of hiding his arousal from Castiel. Now it was too late. He now knew and Dean couldn't take it back. Not that he really wanted to anyway. It was time to try and stop protecting Castiel and let him experience all that life has to offer the good and the bad.

"Dean?" Castiel questioned. Dean could guess what he was asking.

"Cas we don't have to do anything especially right now, but whenever you're ready we can take the next step." The words tasted weird on Dean's tongue. He never really discussed having sex with his partners before. They were always experienced. But Castiel was so different. So innocent and naïve which made Dean love him all the more. Castiel didn't say anything for a while. He stared at Dean's chest, not moving a muscle. Dean noticed his arousal hadn't subsided either. Without saying anything Castiel leaned up and kissed Dean. A sweet, innocent, chaste kiss that shot more blood to his already hard penis. Dean lightly licked the seam of Castiel's lips. Castiel let him into his warm cavern with a soft moan that made Dean's head spin. Castiel was already making a symphony of sounds and they barely started kissing. It was like the most wonderful drug in the world knowing that he was able to elicit those sounds from Castiel. Dean moved Castiel against the pillows, never breaking the kiss. Slowly he moved from Castiel's swollen pink lips down Castiel's neck, leaving small love bites along the way. His own way of letting anyone who wanted to know who Castiel was meant to be with.

Dean moved down the smooth chest that was quickly becoming his fascination when he found two pink nipples already hard with excitement. Dean smiled against Castiel's skin while he took a tentative lick to one nipple to see how sensitive the bud was. The response he got almost made him come in his boxers.

"Dean," Castiel gasped softly. "What was that?" Dean looked into eyes wide with wonder.

Instead of answering the question Dean licked the bud again, causing Castiel writhe beneath him. Castiel's hands threaded through Dean's hair, keeping him locked on his perfect target. Dean worked the other nipple with his hands while he tested adding a little bit of teeth to equation. Castiel bucked under him when he nipped at the hard nub with his teeth. Dean listened to what Castiel's body was telling him from the music he got from that delicious mouth to the quivering of Castiel's body did when Dean did something that Castiel responded to which was just about everything. Castiel was so responsive to the slightest touch. Dean was surprised he never noticed before.

Dean switched his attention from one nipple to the other until Castiel was grabbing his hair so tight it bordered on pain, not that Dean minded. It made him harder when Castiel gave short hard pulls to his hair, sending small zings to his cock. It throbbed hard against his boxers, straining to get out. He let his erection go without attention. Everything he was doing was for Castiel and no one else. Every response he received was enough to hold him until the next. Today was for Castiel.

Dean moved from Castiel's nipples, nipping and licking the salty sweet skin that made him never want to stop. No one's skin had ever tasted so good to him. He reveled in the wonderful skin as he explored the wonderful muscles that jumped against his tongue and touch. He splayed his hands against Castiel's skin, reaching to tweak a nipple every so often. Castiel moaned and vibrated under him, never letting anything stop him from voicing how good something felt. Dean reached Castiel's belly button and dipping his tongue in it. Castiel jumped beneath him.

"Dean, don't…think I can…last much…longer." Castiel panted, raising his head to look at Dean, who grinned at him. Castiel's pupil's almost swallowed the lovely blue color of his eyes. He was covered in a sheen of sweat and his cheeks were flushed. It was the most beautiful thing Dean had ever seen. He wanted nothing more than to rip off their remaining clothes and take Castiel right now, he held back reminding himself that this was all for Castiel to experience right now.

"I want you to come for me Cas, but not just yet. We haven't even got to the best part yet." Dean grinned against the most perfect skin and raised himself on his arms to kiss Castiel before moving to his main target. Castiel's erection was straining against its fabric prison. "Cas we don't have to go any further if you don't want to." Dean's hand hovered over the waist band on Castiel's boxers.

Castiel's eyes were bright with want, need, lust, and love. All mixed together making Castiel moan when Dean light touched the clothed cock that pulsed against his hand. "Dean, I need…" Castiel couldn't form the rest of the thought, Dean took care of the rest without anymore hesitation, he pulled off Castiel's boxers and watched as the freed cock slapped against Castiel's stomach, leaving a trail of pre-cum. Dean couldn't help himself. He licked the pre-cum off Castiel's stomach, moaning as the burst of saltiness exploded across his tongue and what could be only described as Castiel's taste danced across his taste buds. His own erection threatened to erupt with the simple taste test.

Desperate to taste Castiel more, Dean bowed his head over the thick gorgeous cock and engulfed his angel's shaft. He relaxed his throat taking all that Castiel had to give. Castiel bucked, pushing more of his cock in Dean's throat. Dean hummed with excitement. Castiel's musky scent and taste was overwhelming. Sending his excitement over the edge. He pulled back a little using the flat of his tongue on the underside of Castiel's penis. Loving the wonderful sounds that Castiel made as Dean worked his erection. Castiel's hands found his hair again and started tugging on his hair whenever Dean let the slightest bit of teeth graze the burning cock.

"Dean can't hold on much longer." Castiel's voice was a rough whisper, sending small thrills up and down Dean's spine.

He let Castiel's cock fall from his mouth with a loud pop. "Not yet Cas. Not yet." Dean wanted time to explore Castiel's body a little more and give him the most pleasure he could.

Dean ran his tongue along Castiel's shaft while he used his hands to gently cup his balls. Dean looked up in time to see those pretty baby blues role in the back off Castiel's head.

"Good God what the hell was that?"

"Like that?"

"Yes." Castiel moaned as Dean swallowed Castiel's shaft again. He played with Castiel's globes a little more. Gently rolling them with his hands. He moved away from them, hand following Castiel's cleft to his most private entrance. He placed the tip of his finger against Castiel's entrance, letting the pucker flutter around his finger as slipped the digit slowly, waiting for any sign of discomfort from Castiel. He got the opposite of what he expecting. Castiel groaned at the foreign feeling, Dean let his finger stop, letting Castiel get used to it.

"Dean what?"

Dean let Castiel's cock fall from his lips again. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No, are you crazy? More." Castiel looked desperate to come. His eyes were wide with need that Dean intended to give him.

Dean deep throated Castiel and let his finger move in and out of his opening, trying to find that bundle of nerves that would send Castiel over the edge. He was almost there himself and he hadn't even touched himself. He knew he found it when Castiel writhed under him. He smiled and continued to hit the Castiel's prostate while taking as much as Castiel's cock as he could. Castiel's found his own rhythm, pushing against Dean's finger and sending more his cock in Dean's mouth until he gave a hoarse shout and came in Dean's mouth. As soon as the first drop hit his tongue he came in his boxers. Dean greedily swallowed every last drop. He kissed the tip of Castiel's spent cock and smiled down at his angel.

"We have to do that again and soon." Castiel lay against the pillows, his whole body flushed with the afterglow of his orgasm.

"Oh, you better believe it because now that I've tasted you I can't ever stop."

Castiel blushed, adding to his beauty. He sat up and reached for Dean's boxers. Dean grabbed his hand and kissed the top of it, shaking his head. "But, what about you?"

"I came in my boxers when he had your orgasm. The first drop did me in."

Castiel flushed with pleasure at the omission. "Now it's to sleep before Sammy comes back."

Dean chucked his boxers, letting them land somewhere in the room. He laid next to Castiel, pulling him against his chest, eye lids heavy with exhaustion. "Thank you." He barely heard the words, but they made him smile curiously at the man in front of him.

"For what?"

"For finally letting me experience something wonderful that we can always share together from now on."

Dean hugged his angel closer to him, kissing the top of his head as he finally fell asleep.

He heard a loud gasp when he woke up. Sam was standing in the door with fast food bags spread across the floor. "What the hell? You could at least covers yourselves with the sheet."

"We have no reason to hide Sammy." Castiel turned around in his arms, hiding from a blushing Sam.

"Well next time put a sock on the door or something."

"Can do Sammy. Can do." Sam hastily shut the door and all that could be heard were Dean and Castiel's soft laughter as they fell back to sleep again ready to have another go when they woke up again.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading. It was so much fun to write this chapter. I hope you enjoyed. What did you think?


End file.
